BREAK OF DAWN: Charles vs. Pennywise
BREAK OF DAWN: Charles vs. Pennywise is a American supernatural fan made horror film featuring the Stephen King characters Charles Brady and Pennywise The Dancing Clown (portrayed by actors: Brian Krause and Tim Curry). Written by Zachary Byrum, the movie is a crossover between Sleepwalkers and IT, and pits Pennywise The Dancing Clown (also known as IT) and Charles Brady fighting against each other. The movie is also loosely based on the film, Freddy vs. Jason. The Story Pennywise is rendered powerless because the kids of Derry Maine manage to fight against him. Disguised as Mary Brady, Pennywise manipulates Charles into coming back to life and start killing Derry's young teenagers to regain strength. In Derry, Valery lives with her widowed mother and has her friends Bill, Richie, Eddie, and Stan stay over. That night, Charles kills a local teen, and Bill suspect Pennywise, fearing his return. Following a nightmare where Pennywise tries to kill Eddie but fails because of not being powerful enough, Eddie awakens to find his mother beheaded before Charles tries to kills him too. The next day, police claim it to be a murder-suicide, and Bill hopes to contain Pennywise. A news report about the murders motivate Bill and the rest of the Losers Club to go out and return to the sewers in order to confront Pennywise, but no sign of the clown anywhere. That night, Bill and the others attend a rave, there they meet Tanya Robertson, who recently moved from Travis Indiana. Pennywise tries to kill Stan, but Charles attacks him along with several other attendees, which causes Pennywise to realize that Charles' rampage will deny him victims. The kids escape the rave. Later, Tanya explains to the Losers Club that Charles and his mother, Mary, are in fact Sleepwalkers, and the kids told her that they were once attacked by Pennywise, who is in fact, a shape-shifting demon from another dimension. However, they discover Pennywise killing a child and leaving a message on the wall that he has returned. Deputy Sam approaches Tanya and her new friends, who realize Charles return and convince him of the truth. Learning of Charles' hideout, they attempt to steal some documents and see many dead, young virgin girls due to Charles draining they're life-force, but Pennywise possesses Eddie who tries to kill Bill. Having followed them, Charles shoots Sam, but a cat is thrown at Charles by a possessed Eddie, so Charles knocks him out before passing out due to the scratch marks. Taking Charles and Eddie's body with them, the teens devise a plan to force Charles to fight Pennywise. They take the unconscious Charles and Eddie to the abandoned house at 29 Neibolt Street. Meanwhile, Pennywise battles Charles in a frightening psychosis, where Pennywise has the advantage with his shapeshifting powers, and learns that Charles is afraid of cats (though this is contradictory to the Sleepwalkers film) and uses this fear to render Charles powerless. Meanwhile, Bill tries to save Charles, but Pennywise attacks him and reveals himself as his little brother's killer. Charles awakens at the abandoned house and chases the teens upstairs. Tanya is injured after trying to fight Charles and the house ignites. Bill manages to summon Pennywise where he is confronted by Charles. As two begin to fight, the remaining teens escape the confrontation. Managing to escape Charles, Pennywise goes after the teens but is distracted by Valery until Charles suddenly tries to steal her life-force, which failed by Tanya kicking him. Pennywise uses his other worldly powers and shapeshifting skills, while Charles uses his speed and pain tolerance as they resume their battle, which escalades with Charles chasing Pennywise through the sewers. Now in Pennywise's underground lair, Charles stabs Pennywise in the eye before Pennywise impales Charles on a pike made of metal materials. Tanya and Bill attempt to kill the two by pouring gasoline on the sewage water and setting it ablaze, which causes the sewer to become engulfed in flames. The inferno sets Pennywise and Charles on fire. Pennywise attempts to kill Tanya and Bill, but is impaled by Charles with the broken piece of metal he was impaled on. Tanya and Bill attacks Pennywise, avenging the deaths of they're friends and Bill's little brother, Georgie, as they defeat Pennywise and it retreats. Tanya and Bill leave the sewers as survivors. The next day, Charles emerges from the sewers, vowing to avenge his mother's death. But one single red balloon shows us that Pennywise is still alive, and waiting. Pennywise's laugh can be heard, ending the movie in dreadful suspense. Category:Supernatural horror films Category:Fanfictions